The Set-Up
by jisela
Summary: {One Shot. Peddie} Patricia likes Eddie, and is tired of his mixed signals and needs to know the truth. Will a new assignment in drama do just that? Review!


**I hope you guys like this one shot! It is Patrome friendship also, so don't be alarmed by their interaction. This was fun to write.**

Drama class was such a bore. Ever since Mr. Winkler left and they got stuck with Ms. Kielty, she made them learn all the boring stuff that they would never use in life. But now they were going into actual acting and creating a scene. But Patricia Williamson had no interest in this class or any class really, because her mind kept wondering to Eddie, and she hated it. She wanted his attention so badly, but she was getting mixed signals from him and wasn't sure if she should make a move, but she couldn't just go up to him and ask him, she had to be sneaky.

Her brain was hurting from thinking and she was hardly listening to Ms. Kielty's prattle,

"So for our next subject in theatre, we will be working on writing, directing, and acting in your own piece. You will pair up with partner I pull out of a hat, and there's a twist; as part of your acting grade, I need to see acting at its best, so, you will have to add piece of romance to your script! I have girl names in one hat and boy in the other." Once Patricia heard this, she knew she wanted Eddie. It would be the perfect way to see if he had feelings for her. She waited for one of their names to be called.

"Fabian and Mara." Nina wasn't going to like that.

"Alfie and Nina, Joy and Marcus, Dawn and Evan, Joseph and Gianna, Eddie and…." Patricia prayed, like a little girl pleading for a pony, but she had a very good way of hiding it in.

"Amber." No! No, no, no, no, no! This is not what she wanted! But she kept on her poker face and looked like it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"Patricia and Jerome." Great, now she was stuck with Slimeball! And they had to spend time together, writing the script, and then have to act it in front of the class.

"Now get with your partners and start discussing what you're going to do." Ms. Kielty finally said. So Patricia trudged over to Clarke.

"Guess we're partners."

"It seems so." She was still standing, but took a second and glanced over to Eddie jotting something down on a piece of paper and then Amber smiling and nodding.

"Aw, poor Trixie is stuck with Jerome and not the American boy." Jerome said mockingly and made a pout face.

"Shut it, Clarke."

"C'mon, Trix, I can read right through you," He patted the spot on the couch next to him. She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Tell me about it." He said, giving her the _or else I will tell_ face. She again rolled her eyes and began explaining.

"I wanted him to be my partner so I could find out if he likes me or not, without actually asking him." Jerome suddenly got a devious glow in his eyes and a smirk on his face, "Does someone have a plan?"

"Indeed they do, Trixie." He said, looking her in the eyes, then whispered his idea into her ear. She smiled, deviously.

It had been two weeks; scripts were written, and memorized. They 3 minute shows were all planned out and ready, and Patricia was counting down the days to her performance, it was sure to be successful, and Ms. Kielty's class was the last of the day. The performances were beginning. First was Mara and Fabian, who did something really educational, but entertaining, and somewhere there was a peck on the cheek. It all fit in somehow.

Then it was Nina and Alfie, who did a skit where their town was being attacked and Alfie got injured and Nina begged him not to die and kissed him. Some of the girls were crying.

Then Joy and Marcus from Mut house did a piece about how he cheated and in the end Joy was dumb enough to forgive him. After that was a bunch of insignificant other Mut house performances. Then came Eddie and Amber's. It was hilariously funny, like a 3 minute rom-com. Everyone was laughing their butts off, even Patricia. Finally, Jerome and Patricia were up. The beginning was a part where she bumped into him and gave him a hateful glance. Jerome turned around,

"You don't have to be so rude, you know." He said, while she rolled her eyes.

"What's it to _you_" she said harshly.

"Why are you so obnoxious, and rude, and mean, and disrespectful—"He began.

"Yes, because any girl loves being called those things!"

"But why? What did I do to you to get on your bad side? Why are so cruel to me? Am I like the dirt under your feet? I've been nothing but nice to you, and all you do is push me down and shut me out?" He looked her in the eye with confusion on his face. She just stared at him.

"Be-because…"

"Just tell me!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AND YOU'D NEVER LIKE ME AND IT WOULD JUST BE BETTER TO SHUT YOU OUT!" he stood there. She tried to walk away. He ran and grabbed her wrist, "Wait." He said, and when she turned around he kissed her with so much passion and realness, they tried to not to laugh through the kisses. They held each other close. The timer went off and they pulled apart, holding each other's hands and bowing. They both took glances at Eddie's face, they saw it was red and he tried to keep it in. Joy, who was in on the plan, gave them thumbs up, signaling success. Everyone clapped. They got off the stage and sat back down. The bell rang.

Patricia knocked on Eddie's door.

"Hey, Yacker, that was quite a performance today." He said sternly when he opened the door and saw her.

"Cut the crap Eddie, Joy watched you the whole performance, I know how you feel about me."

"Wha—"

"Jerome and I made this plan that we'd make out in front of you and see your reaction. I like you, and needed to know how you felt!"

"Patricia, fine, I like you. Seeing you with your tongue down his throat, your hands all over him, I wanted it to be me! I've never felt like this about a girl before, and it made me naturally jealous! I don't want you to be with any guy but me! It kills me!" he confessed, pouring his heart out to her. She wanted to kiss him, but she waited for him to make the move.

"Eddie, I didn't realize you felt that way." She said. Then her dream came true and he kissed her. Trudy called supper and they pulled apart. Jerome came out of his room, hi-fiving Patricia. She hugged him and said, "Thanks so much." They pulled apart and Eddie put his arm around her waist, walking into the dining area. Mouthing _'Thanks'_ to Jerome. The girls came down from their watching place on the steps.

"Did you do that?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I did." He answered.

"Why?" Mara asked.

"Patricia told me and I like to help my friends." He stated.

"Shocker." Nina said as they all laughed.

The whole dinner everybody asked about 'Peddie', while Patricia and Eddie held hands under the table and smiled.


End file.
